Hopeless
by thecoconutcyclone
Summary: I'm back...this one is per special request, a little M&M and I ain't talkin candy!


Author's Note: After an extended hiatus, I have returned

Author's Note: After an extended hiatus, I have returned! Did ya miss me? *Crickets chirping loudly in the background behind a befuddled cyclone* Fine, well I don't need your adoration… okay I do, I do need your adoration…Thus I present, as per special request, this fic.

I was asked by a mystery reader, (rather intriguing no?) to write a fic featuring one of their favorite couples. Being the blatant crowd pleaser that I am, I agreed to take on the project. I'm using the manga (Stars vol.1) as my frame work for this one, the Mixx version, seeing as I can't read Japanese, damn public school system only offering Spanish and French, so forgive me if some details are off. Just wanted to let you know…

Which leads me into the standard disclaimer: I thecoconutcyclone being of sound mind (ha) and a bit too sound of body, do hereby declare that I am too stupid to come up with these characters myself. In other words they ain't mine ya hear! 

Hopeless

By thecoconutcyclone

She was right here on this rooftop, and then she was gone. I kick an old lunch bag over the side and sigh. Could I have done anything to stop it? If I had gotten upstairs faster, would she still be here? Would she still be…? No, I shake my head. I can't let my mind go down that path. She wouldn't do this; she'd be trying to come up with a way to save me were the situation reversed. I shake my head again and can't help but laugh. Actually, she'd probably be crushing a perfectly good dumpster or attacking an innocent wall right about now. That was just her way…was…

I choke back a sob and lean harder against the railing. I did my best in front of the others to stay strong, to act like a true soldier. Like what happened today didn't hurt me as much as it really did. Like I hadn't just watched my entire world disappear on a breeze. I only slipped up once, and even then Haruka was there to slap some sense into me. After that, I kept my chin up and swore that we'd save them. Standing here now, I'm not so sure.

This new enemy is so different than anything we've ever faced. It honestly scares me. I've become so accustomed to running to her when I'm afraid, that now I don't know how to deal with this. Gods, I wish she could be here to hold me for just five minutes. 

Minutes, seconds, time…we didn't have enough of it. Sure we've known each other for years now, but we had only just gotten together this past summer. We hadn't even told the girls yet. We were so selfish about this new relationship that we kept putting it off. I even kept up my boy crazy act. That got to her occasionally. Especially my recent Three Lights craze. I had to practically twist her arm, among other things, to get her to go to their first concert. I know I should let the act drop but she's just so cute when she's jealous. 

And I have to admit that old habits die hard. I've spent so many years pretending that it's difficult not to fall back into those old patterns. She wasn't much better though. She did get stars in her eyes during the concert, saw a guy that looked just like her sempai, or so she said. I think she was trying to get back at me for falling all over the Lights. We played games like that all the time. It was our way of flirting without really flirting. Although, if I had known that I would be standing here alone on this damn rooftop then, I would have stayed home with her that night.

Never enough time… All we wanted was some time to enjoy this relationship together in private before we shared it with the world. Now it seems like time has cheated us. When this is all over I really have to talk to Pluto about her element…

I take a deep breath and shift my gaze towards the stars. Is she out there somewhere? Is she waiting for me? Do I even dare to hope that I'll see her face again? This whole situation makes me feel so damn helpless, lost. Things seem almost hopeless. She'd probably laugh at that. She'd tell me to cheer up, that she was the brooding one in this relationship. 

I never thought I'd need someone the way that I need her. I never thought that I'd get up early every morning, well at least wake up on time every morning, just so I could spend time with her before class. Whenever I felt lost or confused, she'd be there to help me find my way. She was so strong… 

When I think about her I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I keep going up and down. It's only been a few hours since…it happened, and I think I'm going crazy. Gods, I need her hands on me now. I need to see her, to tell her I love her one more time. If only I could get one day, one hour, one moment with her back, I'd show the entire world how much she means to me. 

"Damnit Mako why do you always leave me like this?" I scream into the wind. Why does she always rush in to harms way no matter what the consequences? But I already know the answer to that. A pair of sparkling blue eyes flashes through my mind. It's for the same reason that I have to come down from this rooftop and prepare myself for tomorrow. 

Tomorrow Rei and I are going to get some answers, and only time will tell what they may be. I shudder as the wind picks up. I will be strong. I will protect our princess no matter what. I will not let her down. Truthfully, I have no clue what will happen once we find the Lights tomorrow… I just hope that she's out there somewhere waiting for me…

That's it…hope you enjoyed. Cookies to anyone that knows the song that also semi-inspired this fic. To my mystery reader, I know this isn't exactly what you wanted but I hope you liked it all the same. And to answer your question the next part of Sacrifices will be out soon. Until then thanks for your time.


End file.
